Tickle Her Brain
by StarLush
Summary: After getting a patient with an unknown disease, Scully desperately asks Mulder for help. (Sorry for deleting this story in the first place, I apologize to all my readers, I'll not let you down again). Post IWTB, set present day.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so sorry I deleted this story, I wasn't liking where it was going but didn't think about my readers much. Thank you for your outcry and bringing it to my attention that you guys really enjoyed it. Now that I have a direction I think I can finish it. You may notice a few changes from the last time but minimal ones that probably will go unnoticed. THANKS AGAIN! ENJOY! **

* * *

Scully was having a difficult time at work these days; there was a huge patient load, why did everyone decide to be coming down with illnesses all the sudden. And why the hell were they all coming to her hospital. She didn't mind the work, she enjoyed it and she always had. Being able to help people was what she was good at, she loved her time at the FBI, she would had never gotten involved with Mulder had it not been for the FBI, she loved when she taught at Quantico, she felt at that point in her life she was meant to teach, there was something stimulating about sharing her experiences and knowledge as a senior agent to the new recruits. But for some reason things were taking a toll, going on 8 years at the hospital now, she was looked up to by new staff and unfortunately talked about by much of the senior staff, something she was all too used to.

Scully knew it had nothing to do with the staffing or the work load, as she was used to that but it was a patient that had struck a chord with her this time. Not in a negative way, but in a lingering in her mind way. Ninety-nine percent of the time Scully was able to leave work at the door when she got home at night, her and Mulder would usually have a wonderful meal and share each other's company immensely but this patient, Rebecca, was stuck on her mind. A lot like Christian quite a few years ago, she felt this connection, not very often did she become involved in her patients personal lives but there was something about this one that she was drawn to.

"Hey…earth to Scully…you alright?" Mulder had always been in tune with Scully, good mood or bad he had gotten so used to her variable moods.

"Yeah. Sorry just thinking about work." Scully turned back to her plate and picked at her food.

"Food isn't that bad is it?" he was trying to lighten the mood.

"Huh?" she stared at him again.

"Scully you are a million miles away, what's up? You know that doctor/patient confidentiality crap doesn't work, you've spilled the beans with me before." He was right, she had confided in him a few times about work, she had to get it off her chest somehow and Mulder was a great listener.

"Mulder, you remember quite a few years ago when I trying those radical procedures on Christian…" Mulder nodded, "…well I've got another patient that has struck me in a strange way, I'm usually very good at leaving it at the door but she's just—" Scully trailed off, she honestly didn't know what it was about Rebecca that had struck her strange.

"Scully…you've got to stop getting drawn into these kids' lives. I know you still have lingering thoughts about William, I have them too—"

"Mulder, _she_ is not even close in age to what William would be," she cut him off dropping her fork on her plate and pushing it towards the center of the table. Folding her arms in front of her, obviously a bit cross at Mulder's previous comment.

"Look, Scully, I'm sorry…" Mulder went silent, he knew he insulted her and felt terrible about it.

"I'm going to take a shower," Scully rose from her seat and left Mulder sitting at the table still feeling bad about what happened. Space was something that they found worked well for them when they had ever had an argument. Being able to distance from each other and gather their information on the topic and come back to it at a later time was what worked best for them.

Scully unbuttoned her blouse, throwing it to the bed followed quickly by her work slacks and nylons leaving her in just bra and panties, wandering into the bathroom and turning the shower on as hot as she could stand it she stood at the mirror staring at herself intently. Examining the aging skin before her, the heaviness had set into her eyes and she just looked incredibly tired. Removing bra and panties, Scully made her way to the steaming shower, stepping in she relished the feel of the hot water over her tired body, her mind whirling with Rebecca and why she was drawn to her. Rebecca had cancer, a terrible form of brain cancer, she was only in her 30's and she was full of questions and confusion. Scully explained it to her numerous times that cancer knows no age nor body type, people live with it every day and she was often reminded of her fight years ago. Though, for Scully, it ended up being an easy fix. Reaching her hands up, Scully cupped the back of her neck, she knew that stupid chip was the only thing that was keeping her cancer from killing her at this point. _Why can't I do the same thing for this girl?_

Scully thought long and hard a lot about 'playing God,' she remembered a conversation with that God forsaken, vile, smoking bastard, it was at her fingertips. But then again, maybe it wasn't, she couldn't do it anyways, it was not what nature intended, people had to die, people had to suffer and God knows in a Catholic hospital anything taboo was frowned upon. She had no choice but to agree with the oncologists and just treat what she could for the time being.

Finishing up her shower and stepping out, grabbing her robe she wrapped herself then made quick work of throwing her red/blonde tresses into a towel and walking into the bedroom, finding Mulder laying on the bed waiting for their argument to conclude.

"So did you figure out why you are drawn to this one?" he was sincere in his question.

"Maybe," sighing heavily she knew he wanted more, "…no…Mulder—I guess I don't really know why I'm drawn to her…she reminds me of _me_ more than anything else. I guess that's why I'm drawn to her, full of questions, the understanding of forensic science, she was a FBI cadet Mulder…"

"Was...?" his interest peaked a bit more.

"She's got a cancerous brain tumor, she's dying Mulder and there is nothing to do for her, I just can't—"

"Operable?"

"No." she stared at him, hoping for more, "I've tried to explain these things to her but she wants to know a 'why'…and that's just not something I can really answer."

"So no more FBI? Maybe it's for the best, did you share with her your experience working with the FBI?" he joked lightly trying to get a smile out of her, it seemed to work a little bit.

"What explain to her that the FBI is full of conspiracy men?" her smile warmed a bit, showing she was not really upset but more contemplative.

"Scully, the best thing you can do for her is treat her you would any of your patients. Do what you can."

"The oncologist says there is no point…dammit why do I always get stuck with these cases. It's making me age too fast."

"You look wonderful and always will," Mulder held out his arms welcoming her into him. She obliged curling up next to him on the bed, "now me on the other hand, I need a life Scully, this whole man of the house thing is getting old."

"I told you, you could easily become a psychologist, you're great at reading people that way." Turning to him and giving him a kiss, Scully rose from the bed pulling the towel from atop her head, revealing slightly wet hair, making her way to the dresser and finding some pajamas for the evening. Mulder watching her every move as she pulled out her thin blue pajama bottoms and a white tank top for the night, throwing it on the bed, Scully made her way to the bathroom. Stripping her robe and hanging it up where it belonged she grabbed her lotion and made quick work of her arms, legs and face, pulling her hair into a loose ponytail, Scully walked back out to the bedroom catching Mulder staring longingly at her naked form.

"Not like you haven't seen it before and 'no' not tonight, I've got too much on my mind." She was honest and just couldn't bring herself to let loose tonight.

Nodding at her in complete understanding, Mulder rose from the bed and stripped himself of his t-shirt and jeans and crawled under the sheets.

"So you figure out how you are going to get Rebecca to understand this whole thing?"

"I have no idea…I—Mulder I want to tell her my ordeal but I can't 'fix' her the way I was fixed. I mean if I didn't have this stupid thing I'd have been dead long ago." Scully sighed and Mulder pulled his eyes away from her, knowing all too well what would happen to Scully if she ever had her chip removed.

"You could just explain to her that yours miraculously went into remission. People are usually willing to accept miracles and unexplainable phenomena and it will strangely change their own beliefs on how and why." Scully stared at him.

"Did I _ever_ accept unexplainable phenomena without scientific proof?" Scully's brows shot to the top of her hairline.

"Well it took you long enough…but you slowly got there."

"Mulder, it literally is like talking to me 15 years ago…just as damn stubborn and difficult. I guess it's worth a shot, maybe she still has faith in miracles."

"Don't give up on those miracles, Scully." He smiled at her, heart breaking a little as tears formed in her eyes. Turning off the light, Scully made her way to bed and snuggled up against Mulder's side, still in deep thought about Rebecca. _Never give up on a miracle._


	2. Chapter 2

A flame of dark red hair lay across a hospital pillow, staring dreamily out the window; her normal bright green eyes were glazed over with tears, face pale and wan from her illness. Her brain working in overtime trying to understand 'why,' and still coming to the same conclusion that her doctors had already told her. _Except one, _she thought to herself and smiled a little bit thinking about Dr. Scully. _She's fighting for me; I'm trying my hardest to fight alongside her_.

Rebecca had always been top of her classes in school, earning the highest marks and her instructors were always impressed that she was so knowledgeable on everything. She did possess a gift in reading people, analyzing data and absorbing seemingly useless information. Day by day her body started growing weaker while her knowledge of everything seemed to become clearer. Rebecca starting not going to her classes at the academy out of sheer exhaustion, she physically couldn't will herself out of bed some days. She had come to find out that she was fighting an unusual brain tumor, the cancer had begun to invade her mind, body and soul; there was something strange about it. She knew from her medical training how it happens and treatment options available but all her doctors told her that it was only buying time from the inevitable. Her tumor was inoperable but she still felt like she had a friend when the rest of the world seemed to be working against her.

Everything she was going through seemed to be pushed aside and forgotten when she got a visit from Dr. Scully. There was something in their conversations that seemed to hold truths and honesty. Hearing the approaching footsteps in the hall outside her door, Rebecca braced herself for yet another blood drawing or brain scan; she was tired of them all, but being greeted by her doctor instead. Her hair pulled back into a pony-tail as it was most of the time when she was working. Rebecca thought long and hard about what her doctor was like when she was younger and imagined much of herself. _Maybe that's why I'm so drawn to her._

"How are you feeling this morning, Becky?" Scully was sincere and met Rebecca's tear filled eyes, "you ok?" Scully sat on the edge of the bed genuinely concerned.

"Just emotional I guess, I just feel the world against me just doesn't seem fair…" Rebecca wiped her eyes, "I just can't shake why. No matter how many times you tell me, I was in perfect health and now…" she trailed off. Scully knew where she was coming from and knew all too well Becky's arguments with the cancer. It did take its course without warning sometimes.

"God has his reasons, as mysterious as they seem at the time, you never know when you could come out of this and –"Scully stopped not sure where to go from there, it was a rehearsed speech she felt like she had given Rebecca one hundred times before. She wanted so desperately to tell Rebecca everything about her own battle but she had to be careful, she didn't want to promise anything.

"Doctor, are _you _ok?" Rebecca stared at her, Scully had kind of dazed out for a few moments. Thinking about her conversation with Mulder the night before, he had told her to speak of miracles but she knew speaking with Rebecca now that it probably wouldn't do any good.

"Yes, Becky, I—I'm fine," there was a few moments of silence between the two women. "Becky have you had a chance to talk to a counselor here at the hospital, I know I mentioned it to you awhile ago?" "Yeah…" she didn't even want to talk about it, "they keep telling me it's God's will, blah, blah…and that I should just anticipate the inevitable and make my peace with God," she laughed a little and held her head down. Rebecca had faith but science had taken a hold on her and now she always seemed to question her faith and push it away. Another story that Scully was all too familiar with and nodded her head in agreement, reaching out her hands to hers and held her hands for the first time, not as her doctor but as her friend, earning that trust.

"You know, I know this seems a little unorthodox but um—after 6 o'clock this evening I am no longer a doctor…" she smiled a little at the younger girl, "would you be at all interested in having dinner with me tonight, I know you have medical training, you could be my shadow for awhile, get the behind the scenes? I think what you need more than anything is a chance to get your mind off of _your_ illness."

Rebecca grinned from ear to ear at the chance to chat with the non-doctor side of Scully; there was comfort in her request for dinner. For the first time in a few months Rebecca felt extremely happy and giddy.

"Okay, I'd love to…" she was excited but calm in her response.

"Get your rest now, who knows how late we will be up…" Scully patted the girl's hands and rose, "I'll come back in a bit and we do need to do another scan today ok? I know you hate them but I just want to see how it's looking ok?" Rebecca nodded and sighed. She trusted Scully more than anyone else she had in her entire life, her parents were wonderful but they had only made a couple visits since she was admitted, they lived in North Carolina and couldn't be with her for her entire ordeal, as much as her mother wanted to be. Rebecca pushed them away too; they seemed blinded by faith and prayers when Rebecca felt that there was more medically that could be done. When Scully had a chance to talk to the parents it put their minds at ease that their daughter was in Scully's care. They all shared the same beliefs and felt Scully the best suited and leveled headed to handle their stubborn daughter.

"_I'm doing everything I can for your daughter I can promise you that. It's hard, all the other doctor's want to give up on her but there just seems to be something that feels missed." _Scully was honest with the parents and felt confident in helping Rebecca.

Scully had left Rebecca to her thoughts and her rest, God knows it's what she needed the most. She needed to put her mind at ease and just let herself relax. She needed to accept the cancer that was invading her body and really make her peace with it. Scully flashed again to her own past, _Colleen, when she quit her job she ultimately hated and stopped denying who she was as a person, her cancer went into remission. Maybe acceptance is the first step…_

Walking down the hall to her office, Scully needed a little assistance in her plan; _I hope Mulder is up for a challenge tonight. He needs some brain stimulation._ Laughing a little at the thought, _he is going to get the biggest kick talking to this girl, she is just like me! _Pulling out her phone she dialed Mulder, hoping he wasn't too engrossed in anything.

"Hey, it's me."She stammered out quickly and quietly.

"_Hey, Scully, I didn't expect to hear from you this early. You ok?" _he was only slightly concerned at her calling at this early hour.

"You know I wouldn't normally let you come to the hospital for a visit but I have a favor…" a slight smile in her face.

"_Are you sure you are ok?"_

"Of course, you remember I was telling you about Rebecca…well I just had a chat with her and well I-I kind of invited her to shadow me this evening at the hospital and have dinner…" she was hesitant and eyeballed her doors to make sure no one was prying on a private phone conversation.

"_Well what do you need me for?" _

"Would you be able to make a simple, light, _healthy_ dinner for us and bring it to the hospital?" she grimaced at the thought of what his face would look like at that moment. Biting her lip the line was silent for a moment.

"_Uhh, yeah I suppose I could do that…" _his brain trying to figure out what he could make for Scully and this girl. Mulder had gotten good at dinner planning as crazy as it sounded; he still had some free time on his hands for the time being it should be an easy feat.

"I also wanted to ask how you would feel about joining us?" she was quiet a moment, "Mulder, I can't talk to someone who is—she's so much like me Mulder, I need someone who has experience in talking to me, God knows you've had years of experience in that department." She was honest, she couldn't have a conversation with herself it would drive her mad. She needed someone who was professional and a background in psychology would come in handy here. Rebecca was so stubborn about talking to the hospital counselor's maybe Mulder's different approach would work better. _This could be career starting for him._

"_Scully—this just doesn't seem right. How do I talk to you? The way we talk now cannot be appropriate for—"he_ joked lightly.

"Come on, I know you are begging for some work and this will be a good brain work out for everyone…" she was right, as she was most of the time. He needed the challenge, though this challenge had to happen privately and he knew he'd have to keep a low profile with Scully. They were still careful, even though it had been years, public displays of affection were not something they were comfortable enough with around her work place, especially since it was a Catholic hospital and she was technically not married.

"_Alright, Scully, you've got me hooked, what time?" _

"I said I was 'off the clock' at 6…so anytime after that would be good, I'll just meet you in my office."

"_Alright, well I'll see you shortly thereafter then?" _

"Sounds wonderful, thank you so much."

"_Love you…" _there was hesitance in his voice at the statement; it wasn't something they said often to each other, mainly because they both knew it so well after so long.

"I love you too…" she whispered it just barely and hung up the phone, sighing contently at his admiration. _This should prove to be an interesting evening; _she thought and went about her daily routine with her other patients.


	3. Chapter 3

Mulder had wracked his brain all afternoon trying to figure out what he was going to talk to Rebecca about. _Scully 15 years ago huh? _He laughed to himself at the thought. Mulder had been waiting for a chance to put his brain to good use. Psychologically he supposed he could try to trick her into accepting her cancer but he needed to meet her and observe her behaviorally. _Maybe this will be a good test of my mental skills. _

Dinner was easier said than done, opting for homemade chicken Caesar salads. Scully always having a weakness for salads and it was a simple, quick option for on the go. Mulder had even ran by the store right after getting off the phone with Scully and picked up a nice bread to accompany his salad. Mulder's culinary skills had improved since his lack of work was becoming quite tedious, he had to fill his intelligent mind with something and since he was stuck inside most of the time he made himself useful while Scully worked all day. Showering and dressing casually in a pair of jeans and sweater, Mulder packed up dinner and made his way to the hospital hoping everything was going as planned.

It was quickly approaching 6 o'clock and Scully knew she wasn't technically 'off the clock' but 6 seemed like a good time, it was after most of the other hospital staff was off and it was less chance of being caught and having to explain herself. Making her way to her office she was nervous and excited about what Mulder might end up talking to Rebecca about, she hoped he thought long and hard about what he could say to her that wouldn't end up causing trouble. Mulder really could be professional when he wanted to be and he was desperate for some sort of work. This could prove to be groundbreaking for him and he might be able to learn something about himself in the process.

Scully entered her office and was kind of taken aback to see Mulder standing there.

"You're early," she was happy to see him, and discreetly gave him a peck on the cheek, "so are we good to go?"

"Yeah, I think so. Where exactly are we going to do this dinner thing?" he was hoping her office was not the answer.

"There is a staff room at the other end of the hospital that hardly anyone uses. I figure we could use it for the time being." Scully smiled at her thoughtfulness, of keeping a low profile. "I'll take you to the room and you can set dinner up if you'd like and I'll go check on Becky make sure she's feeling up to it or it's just you and I tonight."

Making their way down the halls, Mulder with bags in tow and Scully eyeballing every corner, making sure no one was getting suspicious. She was very much aware of her surroundings most of the time, Mulder's paranoia must have wavered over the years but hers had never dissipated.

"Here, there are plates and utensils in the cupboards. Just try to keep kind of quiet for the time being." Scully quickly ushered him in still making sure they weren't followed.

"Scully, you know this room could be perfect for other things…" he raised his brows at her and received back was a death stare.

"I'll be back shortly…and no, never…" she was dead serious there was absolutely nothing in this hospital that could get her in the mood even if he were Casanova himself.

Rebecca had been waiting patiently, the clock was past 6 and she was ok with her doctor's slight tardiness. She understood that sometimes as a doctor you might get held back a little bit. Hearing the approaching footsteps, Rebecca's stomach fluttered with excitement and hunger. She hadn't had much of an appetite these days but the chance to really 'talk' with Dr. Scully was making her hungry just thinking about it. Turning to the door she saw Scully, looking a bit frazzled and disorganized. Not her usual self.

"You ok Dr. Scully?" she was worried and almost disappointed that her response would be that there was no date tonight.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a busy day with a lot of running around. What about you, are you feeling alright to want to wander about this evening?"

"More than ever, maybe I'll be able to sleep without drug assistance tonight." She winked at the doctor a little who in returned laughed. It did get a little tiring, being doped up all the time, weather it was for the pain or just the treatment itself, being able to wear yourself out physically always helped you sleep better. Scully helped the younger woman into her robe and made their way into the hallways, Scully eyeballing the corners and corridors carefully.

"Let me know if you need to rest ok?" Scully was aware of how tiring cancer treatments made you feel having gone through it before. "We've got quite a trek. I want to warn you that we are not going to be dining alone." Rebecca looked at her slightly disappointed…"I have a friend I want you to meet; I think you'll get along just fine. He has a degree in psychology and thinks outside the box, much more than any one of the counselors I'm sure you've met." Scully smiled at the girl, she thought very highly of Mulder and didn't really get a chance to appreciate his talents as an intelligent individual often.

"Doctor, I don't know if I can handle a reaming tonight…" she was exhausted enough from walking and the thought of someone picking her brain didn't seem at all entertaining.

"You won't regret it, I promise, plus _good _food…" Scully was trying to convince the girl, "I'll be there the entire time, I promise." Rebecca knew Dr. Scully was serious and caring at the same time. She only wanted what was best for the girl. Approaching the abandoned staff room, she opened the door for Rebecca and ushered her inside. Rebecca saw the tall, attractive, dark-haired man standing at the counter.

"Perfect timing, I just got it all put together." Mulder explained and smiled warmly at the two of them.

_Shit, she does look remarkably like Scully!_ He couldn't shake the thought; besides the green eyes he had visions of Scully years ago when she was fighting her cancer. Her dark red hair was draped over her shoulders, pale, wrapped in robe and slippers adorning her little feet.

"Becky this is Fox Mulder…he's a close friend of mine. He made us this wonderful dinner and he is the man that will undoubtedly pick your brain. You can talk to him exactly as you talk to me. There is no formality here, just simple dinner conversation. Okay?" Scully felt in a casual setting this might work a little better, getting Becky to relax might be the key.

"Fox…really?"

"If you want to address a name please call me Mulder." He still hated it after all these years, he still wouldn't let Scully call him Fox as he rarely called her Dana. Old habits die hard.

"So what do we have to eat, I'm starving." Scully had been running around like a mad woman all day and had definitely worked up an appetite.

"Chicken Caesar salads, made by yours truly, lightly seasoned and grilled the chicken." Mulder pulled out a chair for Rebecca and helped her into it, pushing her in slightly. Scully sat herself and Mulder joined her, sitting rather close to Scully, observing Rebecca who was staring at her plate shyly.

"Becky, are you ok?" Mulder's voice was in concern and worry as he was afraid this wasn't going to work out for them.

"Yeah…" smiling lightly at the two, she was embarrassed as her face was flush, there was something about this man that she found oddly attractive and was being shy around him. She realized her head was feeling a little woozy, drunk like, something she hadn't experienced before since being at the hospital. Picking up her fork, she started picking at her salad. She smelled the grill of the chicken and the bread that was sitting in the middle of the table, butter and garlic she assumed by the smell. She started eating, not sure where to start with conversation.

"So, this uhh, kind doctor here has told me you are having a hard time coming to terms with your sickness…" Mulder was trying to weasel out of her what was going on. Scully eyed him, knowing all too well that she had broke the doctor/patient confidentiality and felt a little stab of guilt.

"How do you feel you are handling it?" Silence still from the women and the feeling of pointlessness was present.

Scully, leaned over to Mulder and whispered something to him. Mulder rose to his feet and made his way to the adjoining door in the room, leading to a doctor sleeping room. Scully needed to talk to Rebecca alone and find out what was really going through her brain.

"Becky, I'm going to come honest with you for a moment…" Scully was hesitant and nervous about this admittance but she had to make Rebecca more comfortable with the situation… "Mulder—he—he really does want to help, I did break confidentiality out of frustration and needing the help."

"It's not that Dr. Scully," Rebecca admitted just barely a whisper…"You've been deceiving me slightly…he's not just a 'friend' of yours. Doctor I didn't realize you were married?" It was Scully's turn to blush and look down on her food.

"Well we aren't technically married, but we've been together for a quite a few years you could say." She looked up at Becky, glad to be completely honest with her for once about Mulder.

"I don't blame you Doctor…he's a very attractive man." Rebecca was slightly disappointed that Mulder was taken but she couldn't think of a better woman to have him, she was sure they were perfect together.

"I—I try to keep my personal life, extremely personal." Scully hated talking about it, especially at work, "Becky, please don't mention this to any of the other staff. He really is a professional and given his –our history together I'm sure he can help you. Give him a chance please?" Scully smiled, reassuring the young woman.

"Mulder…" Scully hollered just loud enough for him to hear.

"So can I eat now?" Mulder joked while staring at the two women, both of whom laughed slightly.

"M-Mulder, just so I can get to know you a little better, would you mind explaining to me how it is exactly you know Dr. Scully? I have a weakness for love stories and something tells me this one is amazing." She beamed at both of them. Scully felt a little embarrassed, she didn't think this would be part of the 'therapy' Mulder had in mind. _Wasn't it enough that I admitted we were a couple._ Sitting around the table Mulder started storytelling much to Scully's distaste.

"Well…" eyeballing Scully he couldn't hold it back and he saw she was uncomfortable so he kept it honest and pure, "did she ever tell you that she herself used to be an FBI agent?"

"No…" Rebecca eyed Scully almost in hurt at that moment; mainly that she wasn't able to come clean with her. _Personal life my ass!_

"Mulder…"Scully was sending her warning.

"Come on, Scully, she wants to know about 'us,' it's dinner conversation." Mulder watched as Scully dove into her salad, he knew she wanted to hear the story from his point of view anyways.

"We both _were_ FBI agents, _Agent_ DanaScully, at the time had been assigned to work with me back in 1993, let's just say the rest is history." Mulder was in a state of shock as he realized 20 years had passed since he had first met Scully. They had a complicated, strange history but he wouldn't have done it any other way.

"Boy, Doctor you just keep unfolding like a flower…" Rebecca dove into her own salad and Mulder looked back and forth at the two women, the phrase eerily familiar to him. "So why all the secrecy with your relationship? It was obvious right off the bat, to me at least, that there was something there. But then again I am more in tune to things than most people." She was prying into questions that neither Mulder nor Scully had really thought about.

"It was against bureau policy, it was taboo, and we couldn't risk it. We worked in a special section of the FBI known as the X-Files and they would have done anything and everything to shut us down. It's a long complicated story…" Scully finally piped up, trying to help Mulder do the story telling.

"X-Files huh? Yeah they might have thrown that around during classes…unexplained phenomena," Rebecca laughed a little, "with the tools and the science I find it hard to believe that anything can go unexplained." Mulder looked at the woman much like he looked at Scully those 20 years ago. Laughing to himself Mulder looked at Scully who was completely straight faced in an 'I told you so' kind of look.

"Alright, missy, I've had fun delving into the past but this is really about you…" he tried to be serious with her, turning the table as it were, "you are very much quick witted, if I don't say so myself and I might be able to match your intelligence in all that you _think_ you know."

Scully was taken aback, she didn't want to referee any sort of match, and this was supposed to be a form of therapy.

"Mulder, you are supposed to help her. This is—" Scully was trying to hold him back but neither Mulder nor Rebecca were having it.

"No, its ok Dr. Scully, I like this, a sparring partner. I'd like to hear where he is going with this." Rebecca was relishing this, someone to match her intelligence, who banters with her, she felt more alive than ever. A slight flush was returning to her and her brain and quick tongue worked in over time. "So…Mulder, any other brilliant insight into my psyche you wish to inform me on."

"Why are you having such a difficult time accepting your sickness is all I really want to know?"

"I guess I just feel with my own medical background and Dr. Scully's confidence in healing me, that there is more." She was still confused by the cancer, "everyone else along the east coast seems to have given up on me, I've seen more specialists than I can count, more tests than I care to remember and everyone just tells me to brace for the inevitable." Mulder nodded his head in agreement with her but still perplexed.

"What brought you to Dr. Scully?"

"She has a reputation, I heard about her from another doctor up in New York, they dislike her unorthodox ways but are intrigued by the undeniable medical results." Rebecca felt honored to be treated by Scully and couldn't have been happier to have had a chance to meet this Mulder fellow.

"Here's one that might through you for a loop…were you aware that Dr. Scully had battled a cancerous brain tumor quite a few years back….?" Scully shot a death glance in Mulder's direction and Rebecca dropped her fork, "…it miraculously went into remission and she's never been better, it's a sheer miracle she's alive and well." Mulder stated the facts while holding out the small detail about the chip in Scully's neck. "How is that for unexplained, her doctors had no idea what or why or how it happened…"

"Doctor—"Scully nodded in affirmation.

"Still to this day it is unexplained. Becky, when Mulder and I worked on the X-Files we saw things that no one would ever believe, even if you did see it—I still didn't believe nor did I want to. It was extremely hard to—to accept what was or wasn't there. I, like you, wanted the proof, the scientific understanding of it all but 97 percent of the time there was nothing I could _logically_ explain in my reports." Scully sighed; it felt strangely good to get all this off her chest for once.

Moments passed in silence as no one felt the need to speak; this had turned out to be quite a revealing evening for them all. Their brains whirling around the new found information in them all. Plates empty now, each of them sipping on water while trying to figure out where to go with the conversation.

"Well, I hate to be the party pooper but I'm getting extremely tired and should probably head to bed." Rebecca's brain was excited but her body was shutting down much faster than her brain. Scully had noted the changes in Rebecca's mood as she talked to Mulder; she almost got to the point in their conversation that she looked like she wasn't sick at all. Pulling a wheel chair from the hall, Scully bid Mulder goodbye until later and helped Rebecca back to her room.

"So when do I get another 'chat' with Mulder? I really like him." She was drowsy as she slurred out the conversation.

"I'll see what I can do for you ok?" Scully's mind was thinking about the way Rebecca's body reacted to speaking with Mulder, she was lively and flushed. She wanted Mulder there just to 'talk' to Rebecca, just day to day conversation, to bring that excitement out in her again. _This should be an interesting experiment. _ Scully bid Rebecca goodnight and wandered off, her thoughts still intrigued by the young woman's reactions this evening.


	4. Chapter 4

Scully had thought long and hard about Rebecca and Mulder together. If there was a way to stimulate her brain in the same manner Mulder did she could find out what section of her brain was most active and maybe do something about it.

It was a long day and the drive home couldn't have been any fuller of thought. Scully pulled up the drive and moseyed her way into the house, the living area and kitchen were dark and closed up for the night she figured Mulder was either in his office or in bed. Noticing no light on under the office door she removed her coat, hung it up and made her way upstairs. She could tell the bedside lamps were on and smiled knowing that she might be able to talk to Mulder a little about what happened. Slowly creeping to the door and turning the handle she peaked inside, Mulder was engrossed in a book, wearing his glasses, which meant he was really focused on the task at hand. _I wish he'd wear those all the time,_ she thought to herself. Always loving the way he looked when he was so focused on something, the biggest turn on for her really had always been his intellect, and he was and will always be a brilliant man.

"Hey, what are you so engrossed in?" she quietly spoke up.

"Oh, hey Scully," he smiled, sleepily at her. "I was thinking about Becky and was doing a little research into the human psyche. Scully, that girl is—"he wasn't sure what to think of her, she was quick and witty and he sensed it right away. At first he had to be careful what to say to her but the more the banter got heated the easier it was to talk to her.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I asked for help." Scully spoke as she undressed herself, walking across the bedroom and into the bathroom. "I'm probably going to need you for a couple experimental tests, is that ok?"

"Yeah of course," he was silent for a moment but there was something else that nagged him, "Scully…how did she know we were a couple?" he was still confused about that series of questions that had nothing to do with what he initially wanted to talk about. He never really thought they had a 'love story' relationship but looking back on it he supposed it could have been one all along. _No wonder people were placing bets on us all the time._

"I really don't know Mulder; I don't talk about you to anyone. I'm not sure how she would have found out. I'm thinking she really must've just sensed it. When I asked you to leave she just 'knew' so I told her the truth." Standing in the doorway clad in bra and panties she eyed Mulder curiously, "…I'm going to jump in the shower…you are welcome to join me." She smiled and turned and proceeded to undress fully, turning the water in the shower as hot as she could stand it. Sometimes washing work off of her was the best part of her day.

Feeling Mulder's presence behind her she caught him staring and crept into the shower, not that she was feeling particularly in the mood but sometimes the closeness was what she craved, being able to do things that didn't have to end up involving sex was nice. Mulder snuck into the shower with her watching the water fall over her naked back and land around her petite feet. Stepping closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed at her shoulder. Turning in his arms to face him she smiled at his sincerity, he was really trying to help her with this patient and she was grateful to pass some of the pressure onto him.

"You ok? You seem a little stressed about this whole thing." He was a little worried about her.

"Yeah—yeah I'm fine. I'm just trying to figure it all out is all. It really is hard when she fights me like I would fight myself." Scully scrubbed her face, wrung out her hair and swapped places with Mulder.

"Yeah but I bet you'd still win in a fist fight Scully," he got her to laugh and that was all that he hoped for sometimes when she was stressed about work. "She really is a lot like you, eerily similar…" Mulder couldn't put his finger on it but it was true not only looks but that damn stubborn nature.

"She'd give me a run for my money, I know that much. I just don't know what it is Mulder…there is something about her that we are missing. I know it." There was confusion on her face. "Mulder—you remember Gibson?"

"Of course Scully, what makes you think of him?" Mulder scrubbed his own face and breathed in the hot steam from the shower.

"Well remember when we did all those tests and he showed higher brain power, that junk DNA just turned on? Well it gave him a so called sixth sense…mind reading…and then with William," she swallowed hard as she spoke the name, she had ended up explaining the unexplainable things their son could do with his mind, her own brain was alive with thought now. "…I'm wondering if something in her brain is causing her to be 'tuned in' to certain things, it would explain maybe how she knew about us or that she was brilliant at Quantico…she was top in all her classes, excelling in behavioral…maybe she has a sixth sense."

Mulder's mind started reeling with the possibilities of everything Scully had just splat out in the midst of a shower. It was possible, there had to be other cases of sixth senses developing but there was no way to bring this to other doctors. This had to stay between them, no one else would or could understand what was being said.

"Scully what are you suggesting we do? I'm sure you've run tests, looking at brain waves and impulses…" he was trying to see her point.

"We've ran tests while she was in a mostly relaxed state…" he was starting to see what she was getting at, "…what if you had a 'brain stimulating' conversation with her, _while_ we scan her and see if anything shows up. Did you happen to notice how 'alive' she seemed when she was engrossed with you?" He shook his head, "I was paying close attention, she's also attracted to you; did you happen to notice that?" His eyebrows shot up as he turned off the shower and made his way for the exit. Both of them exiting the shower, Scully grabbing her robe and Mulder his towel drying his hair and wrapping it around his waist.

"Scully, I don't know what I should talk to her about…" he was getting more confused by the minute.

"We'll start basic; we will 'call' you in as a psychologist. You can ask her about her interests and you can take notes like a good therapist would. I can't supervise the entire time obviously; I've got other patients that need my attention as well. Hopefully we'll get some insight on her and we can figure something out sooner rather than later." Scully smiled at him through the mirror as she brushed through her hair.

Mulder was suddenly scared of all this, Scully had high hopes of him helping her but this was a lot for him to consider and take in. Finding his pajama bottoms, Mulder stayed silent through the rest of their bedtime routine, in deep thought mostly, he really hoped this was going to work for Rebecca's sake. He was nervous because of what Scully said about Rebecca being 'attracted' to him, he'd always be faithful to Scully and he wasn't comfortable 'flirting' with this girl to get crazy results. _Stimulate her brain…_Scully rarely thought outside the box when it came to her career, this was going out on a limb especially for her.

"So you think you'll be able to come by tomorrow? I assume you don't have anything pressing…" she rolled onto her side and nudged him. He smiled at her in return, her gaze pleading with him, acknowledging his acceptance she placed a tender kiss on his lips, bringing her hands up to cup his face, in sheer appreciation for him helping her in this way. "Thank you…" she turned facing away from him, curled into a ball, like she normally did and started drifting off to sleep.

"G'night Scully." He turned facing her and placed his hand on her hip, attempting to drift off himself. Mulder was happy to help her in this way but he was just hoping he could actually help. He hated when she felt like a failure, it brought their relationship to a screeching halt, and it affected her entire personality since she took it so personal. _Here's hoping for a miracle._


	5. Chapter 5

Rebecca's night went extremely well, she finally felt like she got to sleep soundly for the first time in months. _Oh, Mulder…_she was dreaming about him. What about him was she so attracted to, she couldn't decipher. She knew she couldn't full on take him from Dr. Scully, but a little innocent flirting never hurt anyone right? Plus she still really enjoyed Dr. Scully, she was friendly and sincere and extremely smart, another person that matched her intelligence, the last thing she wanted to do was try and take what was hers.

Hearing footsteps in the hallway, Rebecca readied herself for the day as best she good, she swung her legs out of her bed and let them hang there for a moment, wiggling her toes, rotating her ankles and stretching out her calves. Taking in a deep breath she heard the door open and looked up to see who was greeting her this morning and couldn't be happier to meet eye to eye with Scully.

"Good morning…" Scully was hesitant, Rebecca usually wasn't his bright eyed in the morning. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel so alive…I can't describe it Doctor, I just feel alive, better than I have in months." She smiled in return at Scully, who grinned back.

"Well that's good news," Scully was silent for several moments as a bit of tension passed over the women, she checked her vitals, which seemed to be extremely good this particular morning. "Mulder will be visiting you today; you two get to have some one on one time. Think you can handle that?" Scully knew it was a pointless question but it brought up the conversation.

Rebecca couldn't answer, her mouth went dry and she flushed a deep red, radiating from her chest up to her cheeks, "…okay." She was soft spoken and Scully took mental note of her reaction to the news. For some reason talking to Dr. Scully about Mulder was when she was most flushed about it, Rebecca knew that they were a couple and yet for some reason she was embarrassed to talk to Scully about him. Maybe a hint of jealousy raged within her and that's why she felt the way she did, deep down she knew their love was strong and that Mulder would never leave Scully but the thought of having him in her own arms was a strong pull.

"Look Becky, I'll level with you ok? Woman to woman…I know you have feelings for Mulder; something is pulling you to him. I sense it, the only reason I'm letting this continue is that you've shown more progress in just talking to him than we've gotten out of the hundreds of tests we've run on you…" Scully sighed and patted the girl's hands which were gathered in her lap. "...I'm honestly wondering if that tumor has triggered an emotional response to an attractive male figure and you feel it tenfold." Scully looked at the girl who met her eyes with concern. "…we are going to try a few tests while you are with Mulder, talking about whatever you really want to talk about, preferably something engaging or something that makes your mind excited." Rebecca nodded in little understanding on what was going to happen. "We are going to figure this out," Scully smiled and rose from the edge of the bed and continued her morning rounds.

_She's giving me approval to discuss intriguing conversations with Mulder,_ Rebecca's mind was reeling with excitement and suddenly felt the urge to move about her hospital room. She was feeling lightheaded and giddy, she couldn't remember the last time she was this attracted to a man. It was in college, Jeremy; she smiled thinking about how they played mind games in their most intimate moments. When he transferred to another college she knew a long distance relationship wasn't going to work and through her friends she had heard he was married and had kids now, not a great job, his brilliant mind was being wasted at a mind numbing so called career.

Rebecca killed time while waiting for her appointment with Mulder later this morning, she went about for a walk, gathering herself and trying to figure out what she could discuss during their conversation. _Some sort of mind game, I'm not so sure intimate moments should be discussed since Dr. Scully will be there analyzing brain activity._ _Maybe he'll humor me. _Rebecca grinned to herself thinking about the conversations she could have with this man.

Upon entering her room she saw a dark figure standing there and gleamed ear to ear when she saw him.

"Hey, I was about to send a search party." Mulder smiled at her as she slowly made her way across the room to sit at the small table. "How are you doing, Becky?"

"I'm alright; I just went for a walk. Clear my head you know." She blushed and spoke quietly. It was strange that he was in her room with her and she was so glib around him and yet in the privacy of her brain she ravished him with all she had left living in her.

"Well, Scully tells me it's just you and me for some of these conversations, how do you propose we start? Standard psych or something outside the box?"

"I've done standard, I want to see what you can do to actually help me with this problem." She was blunt, she wanted answers, and she didn't want to pussyfoot around. _More like Scully every time I talk to her_, Mulder made a mental note.

"Well then…" Mulder grinned at her, "…you and I are going to get along swimmingly." Rebecca caught his gaze and smiled a toothy grin back at him. "So after discussing you with Dr. Scully, she told me some interesting facts about the flirty girl behind the green eyes, who is attracted to yours truly…" Mulder raised his brows at her and she blushed profusely. Rebecca lowered her head, _how the hell is he so brazen?! _She toyed with her fingers and played with the edge of her robe.

"I—umm—ok so what? So I have a school girl crush. It just happens that you are my doctor's boyfriend or whatever the hell you want to be called…can't a girl be attracted to a guy from a psychological perspective? It's all in the brain, it's—it's all in how we perceive we want our mates, natural selection."She was on the defensive and Mulder noticed the change in her attitude as well as her skin tone, taking notes in the midst of their conversation.

"Well what is it? Personality, looks, or…?"

Rebecca looked at him straight in the eyes, not sure what to tell him but she was fishing for a response. He did nothing more than stare right back at her, trying to figure out her next move.

"You are a very smart man, Mulder. I admire your brain, your intelligence…can I come clean? This is not something I could share with the hospital staff here…" Mulder nodded in hopes that she finally opened up. "I had a boyfriend in college, great guy of course, he matched my intelligence, so well that our 'intimate' relationship was phenomenal he made my body and mind explode with passion…" she blushed slightly and he looked at his notepad, taking down notes, "…when he transferred I started getting sick, I didn't know why, still no hard evidence as to why. I got messages from my friends that he didn't end up staying in school, met a girl, married, etc. And here I am now in this predicament, sick and _single, _not looking to get better. I'm hoping between your unorthodox methods and Dr. Scully's knowledge we can come up with a treatment plan." She sighed as she spilled the beans of her personal life to a stranger. Mulder wasn't sure what to think or ask next, he had cracked her shell, made her come out of the darkness that was her life, as if she'd not had anyone to tell that to for years.

"What makes you think there is a cure?" Mulder was hesitant to ask, he'd never wish death upon anybody but Rebecca was so sure there was something they could do to help.

"Why would you have jumped in here to help me if you weren't drawn to me? I'm just a nobody…" she was brazen as he was with the first couple questions and he was taken aback.

"You are much more than 'nobody.'" Mulder stated his case and felt confident in helping Rebecca.

Feeling like she was intruding Scully had been witness to the latter part of the conversation that Mulder and Rebecca had been going on about. She was encouraged by the woman's confidence in them as a team, it had been a long time since they were able to work on something together and it stimulated her own brain. Knocking lightly on the door she entered and smiled at Rebecca, who seemed very much alive and well upon looking at her. Apparently the conversation with Mulder had worked well.

"We are ready for a MRI if you two are about finished." She was interested to see Rebecca's brain activity during a conversation with Mulder; this would be a fascinating experiment that she hoped she and colleagues could learn from.

"Yeah, Scully, how am I going to talk to her during her procedure?" Mulder knew MRI scans were loud and having much conversation was damn near impossible.

"We've got a special pair of headphones she can wear during the scan," Scully was seeming excited more and more by the minute. Taking that as cue Rebecca rose from the table she was sitting, into a standing position, stretching out her legs and getting the blood to rush through her entire body. She smiled at the couple and was ready for the MRI, _from a medical viewpoint this should be exciting. _

"Let's roll." She had a bounce in her step as she walked out of the room followed by Mulder and Scully, who looked at each other in shock. The girl was peppy and alive, hopefully her scan will show something compared to what her previous ones shown.

Entering the exam room, like the many times she had done before, she laid herself down on the table and Scully directed Mulder into the radiologist area and prepped Rebecca with the headphones.

"I want you to listen, pay attention to the conversation and don't fade out ok? Let us know if you are having any problems or pain…" Scully was firm in her request, she wanted results as much as Rebecca did and knowing the woman had medical background and this test was unheard of she'd listen. Scully made her way next to Mulder who had not really prepped any questions, he was going to roll with it today and see where the conversations took them. "You ready?" she asked him, making sure he was ready for this and he nodded his reply, "Becky are you ready to begin?" she asked through the microphone and Rebecca responded with a thumbs up from the table.

As this was to be a secret that they were running another test, Scully was in charge of starting the MRI herself, the whirring on the machine began to make noise and everyone held their breath.

"Alright, Becky, I'm going to let Mulder have you so just relax your body and let your brain do the work." Scully sat back and watched the scan progress.

"How are you feeling in there, Becky?" Mulder's first question, simple, yet it got them started.

"_I'm ok; it's still loud with headphones…what else is new." _She was being sarcastic and Mulder laughed a bit before he continued.

"Are you in pain?" he continued simply.

"_No…" _she was wondering where he was going with these questions and if they'd get any more interesting. Scully looked at Mulder urging for him to go all out.

"Becky what can you tell me about your ex-boyfriend…" he wasn't sure she wanted to talk much about him, but Scully sat upright, looking at the monitor of brain activity. Rebecca was silent for many moments before speaking.

"_Jeremy…Oh what can I tell you about him. He was incredible in every aspect; he was my everything, the man that made me whole…"_ Scully glanced over at Mulder, hearing Rebecca as herself at that point. _"…there was just something about the way we got along; there was romance and playfulness, but my favorite thing about him…was his determination in making me happy. It broke his heart more than anything when I wanted to break up because he was leaving, it was all my fault…"_ she started slowly sobbing and crying. Scully noted her brain activity while talking about her former boyfriend was unusual.

"Ok Becky, calm down, breathe it out, it's ok. You remember me don't you? Mulder…how do you feel about me? Are you enjoying my company?" Mulder was trying to get Rebecca's mind out of the past and her issues. Though she was quiet, she was thinking, her brain reeling with thoughts of Mulder, his intelligence, his good looks. Her brain was showing activity around her tumor that Scully had never seen in any of the previous scans.

"Mulder this is incredible, I just hope I can make sense of it…" she whispered to him, "...we are about finished tell her we are finishing it up."

"Ok, Becky we are about done with the scan, calm your thinking and breathe it out." Mulder was giving her relaxing words to think to but her brain activity wouldn't cease with his voice, on the contrary it was firing at alarming rates.

"Becky, we are turning off the machine just relax a bit…" Scully's voice jumped into the conversation and immediately Rebecca's brain activity slowed.

"_I'm ok…" _ Rebecca was feeling terrified and anxious about the test results. As the machine finished whirring, Scully rose from her seat and came to Rebecca's side as she was coming out of the machine. Scully smiled, obviously happy with the results of the test and Rebecca knew it.

"So I'm assuming we got good results?" She smiled at Scully and Mulder as he rounded the corner.

"Let's get you back to your room before anyone gets suspicious that this room was in use." Scully was trying to hurry. "Do you want me to get a wheel chair? I can have Mulder take you back to your room." Rebecca nodded, her body felt exhausted, maybe the brain activity alone was too much for her to handle.

"Becky, I've got to go over some of these results and I'll meet up with you tomorrow ok?" Scully wanted to put her focus on the girl and an attack plan, maybe get Mulder's insight from a psychological perspective.

"I'll umm, I'll talk to you later Mulder." She smiled at them and made her way in the opposite direction towards her office. Rebecca was wheeled back to her room by Mulder and felt extremely happy over the situation.

"So did the test go well then?" She was trying to make simple conversation.

"Well, Scully looked excited so I'm assuming from a medical point of view that probably a good thing. I'll warn you though, Scully is tenacious when it comes to these things so be prepared." He smiled thinking of how stubborn Scully was with her medical studies and research. "…make sure you get some rest, shut that brain off, I'm sure you'll hear from us in the morning." He got her into her room and bid her good evening. _It's going to be an interesting dinner conversation for sure._ _I hope she remembers how queasy I am thinking about surgeries._


	6. Chapter 6

"Scully…I don't know what to tell you, I mean you looked at her scans. The girl's brain is clearly misfiring with something to do with human emotional response." Mulder stabbed the chicken breast at his dinner plate, held it up on his fork and bit at it.

"Mulder…can't you eat like a normal human being?" she scoffed and continued with the conversation. "…and yes, I know, I looked at her scans and I can't even began to understand what I'm supposed to do for her."

"You know I venture outside normal human behavior Scully. Look the girl is fascinating and obviously needs to have her brain 'stimulated' in some way. I'm just trying to help." His mouth was full as he talked, out of pure excitement.

"Mulder, are you still fully in 'this' relationship because I'll just toss you to her if that's what you want." Scully furrowed her brow and continued eating. Maybe a stab of jealousy got to her, which she wouldn't normally have a problem with but that this girl shared so many like qualities with herself she was a tad suspicious.

"Scully, you know me better than that, I'm ninety five percent all yours." He smiled at her.

"Do I even have to guess what the other five percent goes to…?"

"I have to save a little bit of love for myself, Scully, I mean I am pretty incredible once in awhile." He grinned as he got her to laugh at him for the first time this evening.

"Come on, Scully, I know you have a hard time thinking outside the box but you noted the unusual activity when she was talking to me _and_ talking about her ex." He was silent for a moment, eating and pondering. "What if we were to find this Jeremy fellow? Her ex-boyfriend? Maybe we'll get to see the magic happen." He wiggled his brows at her.

"Yes, I'm sure that will go over well at the hospital, 'here's your ex-boyfriend who stimulated every fiber of your body, can we watch…?' I mean come on Mulder, not only incredibly awkward for all parties involved but I'd probably be out of a job." Rising from the table, Scully grabbed both her and Mulder's plates and made her way to the sink, rinsing them and throwing them in the dishwasher. "I just can't justify opening her up to stimulate her in that way, I need more evidence, more brain activity. Why don't we try a series of psychology treatments with you and see what happens to her tumor? Maybe over a period of time something will change and we'll not need to open her up at all." Scully sighed as she looked out the back window, in deep thought. Coming up behind her, Mulder enveloped his arms around her waist and she sank back into him, sighing contentedly.

"Care to let me 'stimulate' your brain, Scully?" He nuzzled into neck, kissing lightly. Her head rolling back further

"You could probably stimulate more than that," she laughed and he chuckled against her neck. "You know maybe sex, will enlighten my mind and umm—"Mulder continued nipping at the base of her neck, rendering her mostly speechless. "…bed." Her only statement and he understood fully, there was to be no more discussions of work tonight, it was all about them.


	7. Chapter 7

Rebecca was having an off day, even the thought of a chat with Mulder seemed downright boring at that point. He had made her think a little bit but for some reason being able to look at him was almost more than her body could handle. Since bringing up her ex with Mulder she felt depressed, like she was alone and had no one in the world to spend her life with. Always caught up in her work or studies there was no time for relationships, it was one thing to have a 'personal friend' but an actual relationship was a little hard for her to settle down with. She wondered with how complicated Mulder and Dr. Scully's lives were how they ever managed to find any sort of happiness, but then again she didn't know the whole story. Maybe it was more complicated then they let on, maybe they were together to keep each other sane and whole. She smiled at the seemingly perfect relationship that she had been witness to but wondered if there was a dark underbelly, secrets hidden or some crazy life outside their professionalism.

Rebecca sensed a presence in the room and turned to the door from her daydreaming. Noticing a tall man with dark hair and smiled faintly.

"Morning Mulder…" she sighed and turned her gaze back out the window, she wasn't as interested in seeing him today as she once had been.

"Heya Becky, you seem out of sorts today, anything I can do for you?"

"Did you figure out a way to cure me…?" she was sarcastic in her response, longing to get out of the damned hospital as she stared out the window.

"We can take a walk, go sit outside if you'd like. Dr. Scully and I have decided to go ahead with _my___psychological approach and seeing what it does for you ok?" he was trying to sound optimistic for her. She wasn't herself and he was really hoping he might be able to pull her out of the funk she was in.

"Sure. How is the weather?" Being sick she figured she should probably put her slippers on anyways, wrapping her robe up around her she came up to Mulder and hooked her arm into his, mainly for support.

"We can grab a wheel chair if you like, you don't have to walk." He was hesitant to let her continue to touch him in this way, it seemed strange for him but she really just wanted the comfort. Not the comfort a lover would give but as a father.

"I'd really like to walk, is this ok?" she gestured to her arm linked into his and he smiled down on her. His mind flashed of Scully when she was fighting her cancer and sick in the hospital, so sick and frail. He would have died had anything happened to her and now with Rebecca he felt protective of her, being 20 years older than she was, technically old enough to be her father. He relished it, having someone needing this type of affection; he knew through Scully, that Rebecca wasn't particularly close with her parents.

They walked, arms linked down the corridor to a hospital courtyard. Noticing the statues of important Biblical figures, most of which she couldn't remember by name, she scoffed at the Catholic references and caught Mulder's attention.

"So why a Catholic hospital if you are such a skeptic?" he questioned her quietly.

"You know why…"she was there because of Scully and he knew that when he looked at her, Rebecca admired Dr. Scully and wouldn't wish anyone else to be helping her with her predicament besides her. "…honestly my parents too, they came to visit a couple times, my mom offering prayer, my father always distant, non approving of my lifestyle choices. Even though I am here I still find myself pushing faith away, I tired talking to priests and the nuns but they just don't understand what I'm going through." She sighed taking a big breath and exhaling it slowly.

_God, she is just like Scully. Almost to a tee!_

"Well like I said sometimes faith is really what you need just to keep you sane. You want to know a secret about me?" He didn't even wait for her response and inhaled a deep breath, "…I'm happily with Scully because she keeps me sane, she has enough faith for the both of us. Without her nagging at me about laundry or dinner—I'd be so lost without her and probably dead. There was a time in our past that I would have let her go to for knowledge I wanted so desperately to seek out. I kicked myself when I realized how much it hurt her…" he was silent for several moments. Remembering getting out of that godforsaken military prison and running for the 'truth,' only to feel like an utter failure. "Her faith helped me really see what was important; and you, you think about all the science but you are blind to what is in front of you…" Mulder gestured to the statue of the Virgin Mary in the courtyard that they eventually ended up in.

Rebecca stifled back a sob as Mulder sat her down on a bench, she wiped her eyes and turned from him…a moment of weakness that she wasn't about to let him see. Noticing the weak moment Mulder turned the mood.

"Just so you know I didn't _plan_ on doing a lot of scolding or talking this session." He was trying to sound encouraging. "I've been trying to think outside the box and get some ideas on how to stimulate your mind." Pulling out a notepad and pen he spoke, "I've got a series of riddles for your mind to muddle over. They aren't particularly complex but it might up your spirits for the day at least." He smiled at her and she warmed to him, taking in his good looks and sincerity. "…ready then?" she nodded her response as he spoke the first riddle.

"A certain street contain 100 buildings. They are numbered from 1 to 100. How many 9's are used in these numbers?" He finished and thought to himself that this should be an easy one for her to figure out, he looked her in the eyes her brain trying to wrap around the riddle, her eyes becoming bright with thoughts and then she spoke.

"Twenty…come on that was pretty simple." She was slightly sarcastic and Mulder laughed and continued with another one.

"The first two letters of an English word refer to a man, the first three refer to a woman, the first four to a great man and the whole word to a great woman. What is the word?" She eyeballed him curiously in a 'are you serious' face.

"Heroine. Come on Mulder these are kids' riddles." She scoffed and turned from him, he noticed her strength returning, her body seemed livelier than it did moments before unbeknownst to her yet.

"I'm just gauging, it seems that no matter how simple you think the riddles are, your body is showing us otherwise." He gestured to her feet, which were shuffling.

She examined her hands, she was no longer shaky and she didn't feel frail like she had before. Rebecca rose to her feet and stretched to the sky, inhaling deep, the fresh air stimulating her other senses. Her eyes closed as she stood there, taking in the sounds of the birds in the trees, the gentle rustle of the trees.

"I have one more for you if you'd like it…." He had interrupted her trance with nature and she turned to him, she was intrigued what the last one was, it peaked her interest and kept her excited. Mulder sketched something on his notepad and showed it to her.

_O_er_t_o__

"What does this mean?" he asked her as she studied it over. Her skin was suspiciously becoming flushed and her eyes were moving fast, as if she was trying to read a lot at once. Standing there her breathing was rapid as she closed her eyes again, absorbing the image of the letters and its potential meaning.

"Rebecca…? Are you still with me?" he grabbed at her wrist and she pulled her arm free from him, walking away swiftly. "Becky!" he hollered for her but there was something still bothering her. _Boy she certainly had a Scully temper._ He laughed as he kept his distance, following her. She strode through the courtyard, making laps around the grounds, it felt good to finally be able to feel alive and move this way.

"Pain-less operation!" She yelled at him and stopped in her tracks, turning to face his direction, she knew he had been following her. Her hair blew in the breeze, creating a beautiful fan of red around her, her eyes gleamed green and tear-filled but her skin alone is what showed life, glowing and radiant. She was beautiful, Mulder had noted that this was the best he'd ever seen her look.

"Come on let's go back to your room…" he was trying to get her back inside before she started going crazy. _Why do I get stuck with the crazies?_

"Why so I can be poked and prodded until they find something wrong and how to fix me. I'm so exhausted from that alone. Look at me Mulder! Have you ever seen a livelier body?" She was fiery and malicious as if she was straining to escape from a mental hospital, her brain was in over drive and Mulder needed to get her back to her room.

"Come on, why don't we go meet with Scully and get some vitals down huh?" She nodded slowly and finally complied with his request, latching onto his arm yet again but this time not out of weakness but flirtatiousness. She hooked her arm into his and squeezed, rubbing her hand along the muscle of his arm and smiling to herself. Mulder was feeling slightly uncomfortable; _if Scully were to see this she'd be furious. _Mulder didn't like the jealous side of Scully; she was always territorial of him even when they were together just as partners, she was spiteful and wicked when she was jealous and he sensed Rebecca felt the same way.

Getting back to her room, Rebecca felt alive and full of energy. Hesitantly letting go of Mulder's arm she smiled at him and batted her eyes slowly, her hands lingering on his forearm, feeling his muscles tense under her touch.

"Rebecca…" it was a warning, she should know better. "…you've got to control your emotions, I know what you are feeling and I know you feel like you're getting better but tomorrow you're going to need that 'fix' again. This will end up being treatment program that you can't give up on." He backed out of her touch and made his way to the door, "…take a rest, I'll go talk to Scully and have her meet up with you shortly ok?" He smiled and closed the door behind him, sighing ever so gratefully.

_Shit._ He was extremely confused and not sure how to pursue this. _Could a simple game of chess work? I mean this is a temporary fix, if she isn't 'stimulated' regularly she'll die. _As his own brain was trying to make sense of it all, Mulder walked along the corridors to Scully's office and knocked gently.

"Come in…" He heard Scully's voice from within and made his way into her office. She was sitting at her computer, searching for any ideas on how to help Rebecca. "Oh good I'm glad you are here, Mulder I found some interesting information on a possible treatment course. I think we'll need to check her hormone levels but I really think that is what is going on…" Scully was excited on her newfound information and Mulder sat across from her silent, guilty that he let Rebecca touch him in a somewhat intimate way, as harmless as a touch on the arm was, he understood her signal all too well. "…Mulder, you ok? I mean I really think we'll get this thing figured out."

"Yeah—I uhh—I'm going to head home for the day, I don't know that I'm feeling too well…" Mulder was antsy and wanted nothing more than to bolt.

"Mulder…?"

"We'll talk later tonight ok? Anything sound good for dinner?" He smiled at her.

"Only if you feel up to it, whatever sounds good for you…" she was slightly worried about him but more suspicious than anything. "…I'll see you later then," she smiled up at him as he walked out of the office.

_If I can regulate her hormones maybe that will take care of it…I think._ There was so much activity around the tumor when she was being scanned and now with the research she had came across, there had to be something there that could help them out.Scully was confused yet intrigued. Taking a break from her computer Scully figured a visit to Rebecca was probably needed. She strode down the hall in confidence, a smile spread across her face as she came to Rebecca's room.

"Becky?" The room was seemingly vacant, Scully looked around and Rebecca's robe was discarded on the bed and her pajama bottoms and top were strewn about the floor. Making her way towards the bathroom, the door was closed and she listened carefully, hearing a slight moan and gasp and Scully backed away from the door. She was speechless and not sure what to do, _shit, who the hell is she with?_ Her mind flashed to Mulder and rage burned within her, she had to be sure. Scully knew Mulder better than that but now it was Rebecca she didn't trust, she'd taken extremely good care of this girl, working determinedly looking for treatments. She just _had_ to be sure; making her way towards the door again she pushed the door handle down and peered inside, noticing the coupling on the countertop, thanking God that it wasn't Mulder but one of the hospitals attractive, blonde orderly's. Clearing her throat she spoke, "…when you are finished …" she didn't even have to finish as she caught them by surprise. The orderly flushed deep red and hid himself as best he could in Rebecca's shoulder.

"Doctor...shit—I'm—"

"Just—"Scully held up her hand, turned and closed the door, a bit flushed herself after seeing the two of them. Scully sat at the table in the room and awkwardly waited, taking notes, _I guess this might not be a bad thing…raised Oxytocin levels in her body might benefit here. _Scully was deep in thought when the couple emerged from the bathroom, Rebecca wrapped in a towel made her way without eye contact to pick up her discarded pajamas from the floor.

"James…you are excused and I'll deal with you later." She gave him a serious look and an eyebrow as he removed himself from the room. The two women were quiet for several moments, Scully was still taking notes as Rebecca dressed, not looking up as the young woman approached the table and took a seat.

"I'm sorry—"

"I can't believe I'm about to say this…" Rebecca looked down at her hands and expected the worse "…you might have just given me the best chance I have to run this test I was going to run on you. However it was _very_ irresponsible of you. He's hospital staff; do you have any idea how much trouble he could be in?"

"I wasn't thinking clearly…I'm terribly sorry." She almost was in tears, her doctor, whom she respected more than anyone in her past had caught her in the act and brushed it off as a good thing. Rebecca felt embarrassed and humiliated that she let her hormones get the best of her and jump the man when he came to check on her. She knew she was stronger than this but for some reason after speaking with Mulder and feeling so awakened it was the only thing that she could do for herself.

"Believe it or not, that's not the strangest thing I've had the pleasure of seeing as a doctor…." Scully tried to be lighthearted; people do crazy things when they've got abnormal brain activity. "Now, I'm going to need a simple saliva sample from you and the sooner the better…" Scully made her way to the cabinet and grabbed supplies, snapping on a pair of gloves and making her way towards Rebecca and she opened her mouth, gathering the saliva on the swab, "...Now I need to get this too the lab, I'll get back with you tomorrow, take a rest will you, your heart is racing." Scully grinned and patted the girls knee and left.

_If that could get any more uncomfortable, please let me die now. _She couldn't believe how eventful her day had gone, her mind was racing and she felt lively. _I'm praying that she finds something in that test, can't enough hormones just melt this damn tumor away. _Suddenly getting a headache, Rebecca closed her eyes and lay back on her pillow, her mind flashed images of her day and her brain felt like it wanted to explode, she was feeling waves of vertigo and felt sick to her stomach. _Sleep it off, girl, it'll pass. _


	8. Chapter 8

Scully's drive home was a quiet one, it was later than usual and the sun had already begun to set. She hoped Mulder was not too upset for her running late. Pulling up the long drive she sat in her car for a moment, taking in the quietness of her surroundings, thinking more about Rebecca and the carelessness she seemed to have developed, it concerned her that the tumor was progressively getting worse and that might have accounted for her actions a few hours ago. Getting out of her car, Scully made her way to the house, smelling the sweet summer air and relishing that she was able to step away from it all at this house. Opening the door she smelt the slight burn of candles and something cooking, she smiled when she saw Mulder in the kitchen, chopping away at the counter.

"Well something smells good." He wasn't surprised to see her but startled nonetheless. "What's the occasion?" she was suspicious, it was true over the years and time spent at home he had figured out how to cook but it was a rare occasion when candles were involved.

"Hey Scully, Oh I just felt like cooking." He turned from his task and smiled at her and she still eyeballed him suspiciously. "Go get changed and I'll pour you a glass of wine." Mulder resumed his task and Scully stared at his back for a moment before turning on her heels and made her way up the stairs to change.

It wasn't often enough that she was doted on by Mulder, more the reason it was extremely suspicious feeling. Scully had appreciated that Mulder didn't spend all his time doing nothing at the house and if she got a house-'husband' out of it then it was an extremely good thing, especially on her long days. Stripping herself of work, Scully made her way to the bathroom and washed her face, brushed out her hair and pulled it back into a pony tail. There was nothing like a freshly scrubbed face after a long day at work. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, happy that she and Mulder did find their happiness and a sense of normalcy after the darkness they had endured in their lives. She smelled dinner in return making her stomach growl and made her way back downstairs, flipping the light switches as she left. Reaching the bottom of the stairs and glancing at the table, noticing it was set and sure enough a glass of wine ready for drinking.

"I hope you are hungry. Must have been my manly appetite telling me to eat some real food," he laughed as she made her way to the table.

"It looks wonderful." Scully was very taken aback at the table spread. "…are you trying to seduce me, Mulder?" she smiled at him, bringing the wine glass to her lips and sipping away.

"Is it working?" always quick with the witty response. Scully blinked in his response, clearly not impressed at the moment but more still extremely suspicious and hoping he was feeling alright. "…we've got rack of lamb ala Mulder, grilled asparagus and a warm spinach and cranberry salad." Mulder was very proud of himself, but kept the fact that dessert was a secret. Scully was very impressed, though she eyed him curiously. Setting her glass down and sitting back in her seat, she watched as he filled their plates with the delicious looking meal.

"Mulder, come on, what's going on? You are truly starting to worry me?" she was honest; she didn't know what had gotten into him.

"Can't I make a delicious meal without you being suspicious of me?" he laughed that she was so concerned but he just wanted to reaffirm his affection towards her, he didn't know how else to do it but after the way Rebecca had touched him, again for how simple it was he knew he had to reassure himself and her that there was nothing that could tear them apart. "…Scully I will confess a little something…" she knew it, there was something he was hiding and she feared it and he saw the fear and anger in her eyes.

"I knew it…" she stated simply and swallowed, preparing for the worst. She grabbed her wine glass and drank the rest of it down quickly. She sat there staring at him, her jaw clenched in preparation for what was to come.

"Scully, it's not that bad, at least I hope it's not—I uhh—today when I had a session with Becky—" he wasn't sure how to tell her anything, Rebecca wasn't that bad but it felt worse than what it was, but he had the need to tell her anyways. "…I am very worried about her; I let her lean on me for support, literally. We walked down the halls and made our way to the courtyard in the middle of the hospital." He took a deep breath before he continued. "We did a few brain teasers and she got them all correct however when we came to last one, she knew it but stormed off, like she had gotten upset over the question, her skin was flushed and she was breathing heavy…after we were finished she did the same movement, pretending to be 'in need of support' but she was trying to seduce yours truly, rubbing my arm and her fingers lingering. Her stare was dark, she was a different person…" that didn't sound so bad now that he got it out in the open.

"She touched you? That's it?" Mulder nodded in affirmation and bowed his head a little in shame. "Christ Mulder, that's not even close to what I _caught_ her doing with one of the hospital orderly's _after_ you had left." Scully laughed, topped her wine glass off and grinned at him. "Mulder, I'm not mad, could you blame her for trying," Scully raised her eyebrow at him and smiled again. "She knows your affections won't waver, trust me! However, me catching her in the act—it was probably the best time for me to check her hormone levels. I think something is misfiring in her brain that I'm not even sure how to explain medically."

"You caught her…?" he stared not really sure he heard her right.

"Yeah! On the bathroom counter no less. I heard it first and hesitated but as I stood there thinking it over, my timing couldn't have been any better. She was mortified though." Scully laughed thinking about the scene she witnessed. "Shall we eat then, now that you've expressed your little 'sin' to me, I'm feeling famished."

Eating dinner with small talk in between the two of them feeling tipsier by the minute, as it wasn't often that Scully drank a almost a whole bottle of wine to herself. Her eyelids were heavy and Mulder knew she wasn't going to last much longer, feeling a bit rosy himself after a glass of wine and a couple beers, Mulder still needed to prep dessert and excused himself from the table.

"I'll be right back, I've got one more surprise…" rising from his chair and making his way to the kitchen he pulled out the halved peaches from the fridge and popped out back to throw them on the grill. _Perfect summer time dessert,_ he thought to himself, _Scully will be thrilled that something healthy is involved._ He smiled and finished grilling the sweet flesh of the peach and went back inside, Scully had cleared the table and was sitting on the sofa, legs curled under herself with her wine in hand. She tried to spy what he had brought in with him as it smelled delicious. Mulder grabbed a bowl and dug in the freezer locating vanilla bean ice cream and scooping a heaping amount into the bowl and slid the peaches in next to it, topping with a little bit of cinnamon, Mulder grabbed two spoons and made his way to the couch with Scully and handed her the bowl.

"This smells amazing…" she slurred out the words, "…you may have outdone yourself this evening, Mulder…" she smiled at him and sat her glass on the side table opting for the spoon and gathering a nice amount of ice cream and peach for one bite. "Oh God…" she closed her eyes and relished the warm and cold in the same bite, the juice from the peach combined with the ice cream was incredible. Mulder sat next to her and grabbed his spoon, helping himself to a bite.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself but the night is still young..." he was trying to coax her into staying up with him but she shook her head.

"As wonderful as dinner was and this—wow, the night is very much gone and I've got to get up in 6 or so hours." She frowned at the thought and remembered that Rebecca still needed her to be on her game. After the few days of treatments, Scully still wanted to run another scan on her and see how the tumor was progressing or if anything had changed. The hormone test results did show higher hormones than one would expect to have even post sex, there was something strange going on in that girls brain and she needed to get to the bottom of it.

"Earth to Scully?" Mulder waved his hand in front of her and she smiled.

"Haven't we figured out that I can't do that much wine in one night if you want anything else from me…" she slurred and laughed. Rising from her seat and handing Mulder the bowl, she leaned over him and planted a passionate kiss on him, licking his lips with her tongue, he moaned into her.

"I thought you said you were done for the night…" he whispered into her mouth and wrapped his arms around her hips, urging her to sit on him, forgetting all about the bowl he had dropped on his lap.

"I think you better get that cleaned up and if I'm still awake when you get upstairs, we'll see, there is always morning…." She winked at him and weaseled out of his grasp making her way up the stairs.

Mulder watched her go and couldn't get himself cleaned up fast enough; she always could be a wonderful tease. He was grateful the little incident with Rebecca didn't go too far and laughed that she had picked some other random guy to jump instead of him. _Better you than me buddy, I just hope you are single._ Mulder's mind was brought to Rebecca momentarily; thinking about what her MRI and PET scan would show tomorrow. He hoped that there was some improvement, for as simple as giving her riddles would be, it's only a temporary fix.

Cleaning himself up, turning off lights and making his way upstairs, Mulder crept up to the bedroom door in hopes of seeing Scully in a minimal state of dress or something sexy for him. However the closer he got, he noticed the lights were extremely dim and pushing the door open slightly he saw her snuggled into her side of the bed and heard her snoring lightly. _Wow, yeah she's done for the night_, he laughed and undressed himself, making a pile of his clothes as per usual and crawled in next to her, snuggling into her back, _well at least she had good intentions,_ noting she was sleeping partially nude, clad only in underwear. He laughed and dozed off next to her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for sticking with me guys! **

* * *

*_Ring, ring, ring* _

_Shit…_Scully heard it and didn't want anything to do with it; she had drunk too much and knew better, especially with a patient critically ill in the hospital.

*_Ring, ring, ring* _

Gathering all she could she rolled out of bed, still clad in just panties, in search of her phone. _Dresser, gotcha_.

"Hello…?"

"_Dr. Scully? We need you down here. Miss Paisley is hysterical and we can get her blood pressure down, she's panicked and in pain, we've tried to sedate but she's becoming violent with all of us._"

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Scully sighed and thought about Rebecca, _she was fine, wasn't she fine when we left?_ Scully shuffled around the closet trying to find something presentable in the wee hours of the morning. _Bra, bra, bra…_

"Becky?" Mulder piped up; still sleep in his voice and a bit groggy himself.

"Yeah…I'll call you later." Scully found her clothes and rushed out of the room pulling up her slacks, pulling her shirt down and rushing down the stairs, grabbing, shoes and keys, she was out the door.

Scully rushed to the hospital, it hadn't been the first time she had been awoken by her emergency line going off in the early hours. But the buzz from the night before was lingering, she knew better than to have as much wine as she did. Mulder was of course worried about both Scully and Rebecca; he wasn't hospital staff or an actual psychologist so he'd just have to wait for normal 'visiting' hours. Unable to get back to sleep after Scully left he wandered about the house and waited. _Waiting is always the hardest part_. He had grown slightly attached to Rebecca she was fascinating and her condition was incredible, he felt like he had become part of her recovery.

Scully arrived at the hospital to find Rebecca still hysterical, crying and panicked. She complained of dizziness and lightheadedness, she screamed for the pain to end. Scully flashed of Mulder, his mind slowly slipping away into madness and she was scared the same was with Rebecca, _this is not the same and it's not the same condition._ Scully had to convince herself that it was something different. As soon as Scully came to Rebecca's side, she calmed seeing her face. Her breathing was ragged still but she was focused on Scully's eyes which were filled with concern. Rebecca looked exhausted and worn out, Scully wondered how long she had been hysterical.

"How long has she been like this?" Scully was questioning the nurses as she checked Rebecca's vitals. Blood pressure was high though seemed to be dropping by the minute, her pulse was very quick and she had sweated through her pajama's, her sheets were wet and her hair and skin shown sheen of sweat.

"A couple hours…we thought she'd just get through it but she never stopped. She's got a slight fever but most of the sweat is from her thrashing around." The nurse explained to Scully that they tried the simple things before calling her. "We tried to hold off as long as we could doctor and then we just couldn't do it anymore." Scully nodded in understanding and touched Rebecca's face, feeling for fever.

"What's wrong Becky? I need you to be specific with me…as much as you can get out in words I need to know." Scully was using a calm, soothing voice, something that could lull a child to sleep or to a sleepy state.

"I fell asleep—spinning. My head…throbbed…" she was struggling to find the right words to use, "…I feel drugged, though I don't think I took anything tonight. Like a severe migraine…" it was the only thing she could explain that made sense. "..I was trying to just sleep it off but—"she was becoming agitated at herself at her body, _why is this happening to me? Why can't we just get this figured out?_

"Becky, I'll be right back ok? I need to run to my office." Scully had a quick easy plan and with any luck it would work like a charm. Running down to her office she shuffled through her drawers finding exactly what she was looking for. Scully may be a doctor and professional but also a woman, she smirked that this time her womanly instincts might pay off. Grabbing what she had she came back to Rebecca's room, she was trying to doze, breathing through her pain, Scully could see she was miserable and felt bad for having run the tests she ran before. Guilt didn't strike her much as a doctor, mostly she did what she could to help the patients but this time she just felt so bad for the girl, her loneliness and determination in getting better. Scully did think a lot of herself.

"Doc, is that you again?" Rebecca's eyes were still shut trying to avoid any unnecessary stimulation.

"Yeah—yeah Becky it's me. Sit up for a minute, eat this…" Scully broke off a piece of the dark chocolate bar, praying deep down that it would work at least for the time being. Enough for Rebecca to stop panicking and maybe long enough to get a PET scan done quickly, Rebecca held the chocolate in her mouth for awhile, letting it melt over her tongue and relishing the taste of the obvious high quality chocolate, Dr. Scully had gotten.

"Oh, God, that is amazing!" The nurses in the room laughed slightly at the exclamation.

"Well I'm glad I can make you feel as good as the men you've been around…" Scully, was feeling a little on the flirty side, it didn't matter man or woman, when she had been drinking there was no limit to what she would say. And yet at the same moment she was shocked it came out of her mouth amongst her peers _and_ a patient. Sitting quietly for a few moments, Rebecca seemed to be calming by the minute, not sure if it was the chocolate or the calmness Scully had brought her. "How are you feeling?" Scully was hoping she might be able to be mobile for a short period without completely losing control again.

"Strangely good, do you have more of that chocolate, maybe it's just my womanly time or something but good God that was the most amazing thing I've ever had the pleasure of eating." Scully handed the rest of the chocolate over to her and she relished every little bite, she didn't take big bites out of it, but little ones, letting it melt over her tongue and indulging on the feel good she felt in her brain, _oh serotonin how I love thee. _Rebecca felt like she was in seventh heaven and Scully couldn't believe the eroticism that was leaking out of Rebecca's face, just by eating chocolate.

"We umm—we need to get you scanned again Becky, we've not had a reaction like that out of you yet, I just want to make sure—"

"Yeah sure Doc, let's go…" she slurred her words, drunk from chocolate or the endorphins she wasn't quite sure all Rebecca knew is that she felt incredible. "Make sure we have chocolate on hand for future reference…" Scully informed one of the nurses on their way out as she had an orderly grab a wheel chair and they helped her into the chair wheeling along the corridors. "….whee!" Rebecca shouted down the hall causing Scully to bite her lip and suppress a laugh. _Good we can both be a little buzzed together, this ought to be good._

"Becky, it's still _really_ early in the morning, other patients are still sleeping and we need to keep it down." Scully was trying her damndest not to laugh or giggle but Rebecca was certainly a sight, stoned was the better way to put it. _Chocolate wasted, wonderful!_

"Oh, right, gotcha…weee…" she whispered her last 'weee' as they turned the corner into the radiology room. The orderly that was helping them was trying his hardest not to burst out laughing, he was having a hard enough time with Rebecca dragging her feet once in awhile and giving him a hard time. "Thanks cutie…" he helped her out of the chair and onto the table, making sure she was comfortable. He then excused himself and joined Scully behind the window in the room.

"She didn't remember you did she?" Scully looked at James as he bowed his head in shame. "I'm not surprised; I need you to control yourself around her. Don't let her reel you in ok?" Scully was sincere but very firm in her request, she didn't need Rebecca causing any trouble for anyone, especially in the hospital. James left and Scully went to work setting up the machine, "Becky we are going to get going, I need you to relax and we'll get started." Rebecca was almost asleep by the time she heard Scully's voice and gave her a thumb up in return, not feeling the need to communicate much.

The machine started whirring and Scully's eyes widened as she witnessed what was on the screen. _Oh, my God._ She looked up at Rebecca's body laying in the opposite room, her body limp as she slept, she still had vitals but her brain was firing at alarming rates, _there is no way this activity should show while she was sleeping. _ It seemed the serotonin that was introduced into her body had heightened her brain activity but slowed her body. _What the hell am I supposed to do for her? If I give her these quick fixes in high doses her body completely shuts down and yet if I do nothing for her she's in terrible pain. There needs to be a happy medium sooner rather than later. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Maybe get tissues handy...**

* * *

"Mulder…I—I've got some strange news about Becky…" Scully hated making this phone call, she knew Mulder was expecting it all morning but she was having a hard time doing it. She had already made a phone call to Rebecca's parents and told them they should head up and expect the inevitable. Not in such harsh words but from doctor to patients family as easily as she could. _God I hate this part of my job._ It was a rarity when Scully couldn't help a patient.

"_Scully? Is she ok?" _He was concerned as if he would be for his own child.

"She's fine for now. Mulder—I—I don't know what we can do for her. This tumor is acting strangely; I've never seen anything like this." She was quiet for several minutes, tears stinging her eyes. "If we do anything too quickly it'll shut her body down, her body would be comatose and if we try slowly making her feel better she'll die from the pressure the tumor is inflicting alone…" tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks, Scully didn't often cry about patients but she felt so terribly helpless that she failed Rebecca.

"_Scully, maybe it's just best if you let her go…what can we do for her in the mean time?" _Mulder was trying to be helpful; maybe he could do something for her. "_She's going to die isn't she, Scully?" _He could sense it in her voice and her silence, she had tried so hard to make her better and it hadn't worked.

"If anything I think I made her worse this morning…"Scully choked back a slight sob and sat for a moment. "In a moment of desperation, for something to ease the pain her poor brain was going through I gave her chocolate and I know that sounds weird to say but—it gave off those same endorphins...it was worth a shot and it worked…too well I'm afraid and she was completely-stoned." She laughed a little at her statement but kept flashing of Rebecca's scan and how strange it looked with fluid movement around her tumor.

"_Stoned Scully?" _Mulder was also taken aback at the response she had given him but it was the only way it made sense to anyone.

"She was completely out of it; giggling down the hallway, disturbing other patients…she was quite the spectacle." Scully sighed heavily, "…She does want to see you though…I've called her parents but I don't think she cares too much. She's asked about you."

"_What do you think Scully should I come and visit, I mean it's not strange is it?" _He did feel quite protective of her and wanted to comfort her as much as he could. He felt the same way about Scully all along as well.

"I think it'd mean a lot to her for you to be here with her. Might ease her enough to where she's not in much pain." Scully tried to sound hopeful, she was out of ideas and didn't know what to do for the poor girl.

"_I'll come down Scully." _It was a simple statement, feeling like the right thing to do for both Scully and Rebecca, _"do you need me to bring you anything?" _

"No, I'll see you soon." Hanging up the phone, Scully laid her head on her desk and thought deeply about Rebecca and what her condition was doing to her body. It was becoming complicated and she wished there was something more she could do for her. Scully fell asleep in her office, still drowsy from getting there so early that morning and the bottle of wine the night before.

* * *

Making his way to the hospital, Mulder wasn't sure what he could do for Rebecca, _should I bring more trivia for her brain to wrap around, should we play a game? _Nothing seemed clear but she was at her very best and _level headed_ when she was with him. Mulder smiled at the thought, he was glad he made a difference in someone's life, even if Rebecca did have a little crush on him, it made him feel good. He knew he loved Scully very much but innocent flirting was not a bad thing for anyone, its part of basic customer service every day.

Pulling up to the hospital, Mulder found himself sitting in the car longer than he wanted to be, just thinking about Rebecca. _I've got a few riddles up my sleeve if she can handle that much right now, Scully didn't sound hopeful of recovery at this point._ He didn't feel like he wanted to give up so early, _maybe treating her in these unorthodox ways exacerbated her illness. _He was still confused at what he wanted to do but getting out of the car he knew he had to see her at least, maybe him being there for her is what she needed.

Making his way through the lobby and grabbing a visitor's badge, Mulder made his way upstairs to where he knew Rebecca was, he was nervous. _This borderlines visiting Scully when she was returned from her abduction._ He was nervous and excited but not sure what to expect. Why had she made such an impact on their lives, all the sudden she was a part of them, as little time as she had spent with them she had filled a void that both Mulder and Scully needed, maybe it was their way to be parents after all.

Bracing himself for the worst he opened the door to Rebecca's room and saw her laying in bed, she was awake but in a daze, staring lifelessly out the window next to her bed.

"Knock, knock…" Mulder smiled as she turned to look at him, she looked a lot like she did when they first met, she was weak, and she did indeed look like she was currently fighting off her cancer. Her skin was pale, her hair pulled into a loose pony tail and she just looked flat out exhausted.

"Mulder…" tears stung her eyes looking at him but she was indeed grateful. "…I'm glad you're here, you are the only one besides Dr. Scully that I'd really want by my side right now and I understand that she's got things to work on." He joined her on her bed and held her hand, tears falling onto her cheeks as much as she tried to not let them. "…I'm dying you know…I'm not sure—my parents are coming?" Mulder nodded his head in agreement. Her speech was jumbled, some of her thoughts seemed incomplete, Mulder knew she was trying to make sense of what was happening still, trying to help herself…to help Scully help her.

"I've got some more trivia if you want, ease up any pain?" He was trying for her but she shook her head 'no' and he nodded in understanding.

"Can you—can you lie with me?" her request was that of a child, scared and lonely, having had a nightmare. Mulder wasn't sure how to respond to her request; he was afraid if he didn't lie with her she'd feel a sense of rejection and possibly start feeling worse. If he did indeed end up lying with her she might just fall asleep peacefully, _I really hope she'll just sleep. _Mulder didn't see he had much of a choice, Rebecca really needed the rest and if he could offer her the comfort, then he'd just bite the bullet and fight about it later with Scully. He swallowed as he crawled in behind her, he tucked her in making sure she was comfortable and she snuggled into him close, wanting the comfort that she had been lacking in her personal life. Mulder felt her instantly relax in his arms, he held her, wanting to cry himself, imagining being a parent and having their child suffer through anything and knowing there was nothing you could do besides offer a shoulder to cry on, a voice to speak to and a body to hug. This was being a parent; this is what he missed from his own son. Within minutes she slept and Mulder closed his eyes thinking this was the best he could offer her at this point.

* * *

Scully stood in the door way, not wanting to interrupt the tender moment Rebecca and Mulder shared. She wanted to be jealous but she couldn't, not this time, she understood what this was from the moment Rebecca had asked if he could visit. This girl needs all the love she can get, keeping her endorphin levels at normal is what she needed to pass on, the stability that Mulder offered Rebecca was the best that they'd ever seen. Scully watched the exchange between the two of them, the way Mulder tucked her in, the way his arms wrapped around her frail body, hugging Rebecca as tightly as he would her. She bit her lip as tears rolled down her cheeks, there were so many emotions going through Scully thinking of their striking similarities, cancer and all. _Please dear Lord, make this girl happy._ The way Mulder held her so carefully, as to not break her; she wanted to be held looking at the two of them.

Easing her way into the room, not wanting Rebecca to wake up she looked upon them from above, knowing all too well this is exactly how parents feel when their children have a hard time sleeping. Reaching out her hand, she brushed her fingers through Mulder's hair, rousing him slightly. He blinked a few times; it was only midday so it was still pretty light that he saw who had intruded on them right away.

"I can't leave her Scully…" he whispered lightly, "…don't be mad at me…" he added and she chuckled a little.

"I'm not…I know…" she barely whispered back. "I just wanted to check in—I'll let her rest though." She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair again; bending down hesitantly she captured his lips in a kiss, appreciating everything he's done for her and for Rebecca. Mulder smiled knowing she wouldn't have kissed him publically if this wasn't a big deal to her. "I know she's in good hands…" Scully commented and left without a second thought, she trusted Mulder with Rebecca as much as she would her own life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Not much to say here...more tissues...**

* * *

_He smells amazing; I just can't get enough of this man. What is it about him that I am craving so bad…and yet I know I'll never have it. I know I'll never have the love that he shares with Dr. Scully. _

Rebecca shifted her body to face Mulder and looked at his sleeping face, she imagined what Dr. Scully felt most of the time when they were together, in the privacy of their home, and she felt rather relaxed thinking about the two of them together. Puttering around the house like a normal couple, doing projects or cleaning and eating dinner. _Which I bet is a wonderful affair._ Rebecca licked her lips as she stared at him sleeping, breathing in the warmness and comfort he brought her, she had to do it, nothing was stopping her, she had to know. Breathing in deeply she closed her eyes and brought her mouth to his, pure softness brushed against hers and she was melting at it, though asleep Mulder reciprocated the kiss not sure what was going on. Her brain was on fire; she felt drunk with passion and never wanted this good feeling to end. Mulder brought his hand up to her head, cupping the back of it, gently deepening the kiss that they shared; he ran his fingers through the hair and blinked his eyes as he realized what was happening

"Becky…" he broke and was shocked that he had let it go that far, _how long had we been kissing?_ Mulder was confused and frustrated and frankly a little disappointed, Rebecca knew him and Dr. Scully were a couple why she would do such a thing as this he didn't know. "…I can't do this for you…"

"I know, I was going to stop but you kissed back…"she bowed her eyes towards his chest, embarrassed again that she let her emotions and feelings get the best of her.

"You took advantage of me when I was asleep…" he swallowed hard trying not to offend her.

"I know—"she felt a stab of guilt, what would Scully think of her for doing this. "Please don't tell her. I—I just had to know." Tears stung her eyes, she did a lot of crying lately, and she chalked it up to her tumor pressing on those parts of her brain and Mulder thought the same thing.

"Do you feel like you could walk? Maybe some fresh air will do you good…"he tried to be optimistic but she shook her head.

"I don't want to move, there is no place I'd rather be than right here with you." She smiled and was quiet for several moments, "…my body is shutting down…I can feel it. A so called sixth sense…" She raised her brow at him and gave him a certain look that reminded him of Scully so much he could swear it was her. She was starting to look awfully pale, the flushness that she had was leaving her body just as quickly, like death was dragging her feet and leaving the body there, "…my parents…"

"They're coming…" Mulder rose from his laying position, setting himself on the edge of the bed holding her hand, gripping tightly, reassuring her that he wasn't going anywhere. He stared at her and pushed her long red hair behind her ear, like he'd done for Scully on many occasions. He brushed her cheek slightly and she nuzzled into his hand and opened her eyes, looking at him.

"Thank you, I don't think I've ever felt so relaxed…" she smiled and kissed his palm gently. Mulder wasn't fighting, he felt so bad for her, and she was so frail and he could tell just wanted someone to love on. He knew it was against his better judgment but he had to do it too, he had to help her feel at peace with what was coming. Leaning down over her, he kissed her, tender and loving, the kiss you'd give your partner after the birth of your child. Pure and full of love. She couldn't help wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him in close, for the first time in their visits showing pure weakness and fear. She was so strong her whole life but this was something that she couldn't fight, she tried but her body was too tired, she knew Scully tried her damndest for her and it was just too late.

Finally releasing his lips she sighed and laid her head down on her pillow, grimacing slightly, she knew her head wanted to burst, it throbbed and she felt a terrible whirling sensation. She sobbed in her moment of weakness, closed her eyes and braced for the pounding sensations that she had been feeling and oddly enough they never seem to come.

"Becky…stay with me," Mulder begged her and gripped her hand tightly, feeling her grip faltering on his own. "…come on." Rebecca shook her head and kept her eyes closed, tears falling down her porcelain cheeks.

Mulder sat there for several minutes, watching her body fail under his hand, under his care that Scully had entrusted him with. _There was nothing to be done._ He knew deep down that the best thing they could do was let her die. Mulder remembered he'd seen people die but usually it was a good guy, bad guy scenario, everyone that was taken from him didn't get the chance to die in a hospital under careful supervision. His own eyes had welled with tears, he had no regrets on kissing her, he knew it was the only way for her to peacefully go and he accepted it. He would tell Scully but probably not until tonight. He wasn't sure how hard she'd take this, _I know she hates losing patients; it's so stressful on her._ But he still wasn't sure what she could have even done for her. This condition was unknown and no one knew what to do about it, just prolong her suffering with these quick temporary fixes that Mulder had come up with? It was only buying time. He felt her wrist, looking for some sign of life but there was nothing left. He sensed something different around him…an aura of peace. Not that he was a firm believer in life after death but sometimes you felt things that you just couldn't explain. Mulder did end up being somewhat of an expert of unexplainable phenomena, he laughed to himself lightly remembering his first conversation with Rebecca. He felt something grace his lips, a warming sensation and he gently puckered into it, closing his eyes and relishing the warmth for the moment.

"Mulder…how is she?" Scully was entering the room, unaware that the girl had already gone, Mulder lips instantly went cold and he inhaled a quick breath, almost ashamed as he caught Scully's gaze.

"She's—she's gone Scully."

"Mulder…wh—why didn't you come grab someone, we were trying to help her!" Scully was angry, she didn't know this was going to happen so soon. It couldn't happen like this, there was much more to be done.

"She was done Scully; her body was tired of fighting. Accept it." Mulder put his foot down, for as stubborn as they both were sometimes, there were situations that what he said was the final word and there was no arguing about it. Swiftly making her way towards the bed, Mulder had let Rebecca's hand go and just rested it on her arm. Scully checked for a pulse, any sign of life but there was nothing there.

"When?" She was cold and professional towards him. Holding firm her ground she sighed and looked at him.

"10 minutes ago." He knew she wanted a time of death. The tears were still in his eyes and Scully knew it was best to not push him any more on the subject.

"Why don't you head home…I'll be there after a bit." She was trying so hard to hold back her own tears, she knew better than to get attached to a patient but when Mulder was affected it meant something to her. He held his head down as he nodded in agreement, "I've got some paperwork to get to…" putting her hand on his chin, she tilted it up to look at her. "…go home Mulder. I'll take care of it." She swallowed a lump in her throat, trying to remain strong for him and he nodded again, rising from the bed, taking one last look at Rebecca lying lifeless in the bed and leaving. Scully picked up the phone and dialed the nurses' station, getting the assistance she needed with Rebecca's body. Finally breaking down herself as she waited for them to show up with a gurney, she let a few tears fall unable to hold them back any further, feeling slight warmth on her shoulder as she cried for the young woman, as if someone was telling her it was going to be ok.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for bearing with me! This is it folks..the end. Hope you enjoyed the story! Not perfect, but I'm not too disappointed with the results!**

* * *

Mulder knew if he was feeling this terrible about the situation he could only imagine what Scully would be feeling. It was inevitable, all the doctors said it, though he did admire Scully's determination in figuring out a course of treatment but for Rebecca it was not meant to be. Mulder's lips still tingled from the ghostly kiss and wasn't sure what to think of it still, she really loved him, deep down there was a connection, maybe in a past life. She really struck a chord with Mulder and he wasn't sure how to respond to it, or approach Scully with his news.

Mulder heard her car pull up the drive and realized he should have thought about a meal but he felt too confused and distraught, he knew Scully wouldn't want to eat anyways after the day and night she had had. Lounging on the couch seemed lazy, he knew he should support Scully but he felt bad too. She was so determined to help Rebecca and failed, then when she asked for his help, he was sure he'd be able to help her out a bit and failed himself. Now they were failures together and Mulder couldn't feel any guiltier.

"Hey, Scully," his eyes rose to meet her coming in the door.

"Hey…" she was hurting and he could tell. Dropping her briefcase, not even bothering to make it to the side table she kicked off her shoes and joined Mulder on the couch.

"You ok?" he was concerned and knew she'd be like this for a few weeks at least.

"I thought I had more time, I thought I'd be able to do something, but I couldn't put the pieces together fast enough." She sighed and turned to face him, "Her parents made it about a half hour after you left. Obviously upset, but they knew." Scully swallowed the lump in her throat and held back her tears. "I just wish I could have done what I promised."

"Scully, the girl was suffering," he was hesitant to continue, "Did you have any conversations with her about her life at all?"

"She had these walls built up around me…I mean we talked a bit…"she wasn't sure where he was going with the conversation. "I assume because I was her doctor she didn't divulge as much as she did with you."

"Scully you have no idea…" he kind of laughed, "she was a good spirit, she umm—she was quite chatty before—"he motioned and she understood.

"All I knew of her personally is that she was completely infatuated with you. When umm—when I caught her the other night, before I knew who she was with—"she was having a hard time getting her thought out without sounding crazy, Scully flushed thinking about him coupling with another woman.

"…you thought I was with her." He gave her a look, "…come on Scully, you know me better than that." He teased her slightly.

"I couldn't tell you how grateful I was when I saw blonde hair," she laughed as the silence surrounded them again and they sat there for several moments, thinking about Rebecca.

"Scully…I umm—I have something to confess, not that it will make any difference…" he hesitated not sure how to begin his confession.

"Mulder…" she looked at him, a warning that he better not have done anything completely stupid.

"When I lay with her, she did ask me to and I couldn't turn her down Scully. She just wanted the comfort and I was more than willing to oblige, I wouldn't lay with any stranger…you know that Scully," he looked at her and put his hand on her leg. "We dozed, but Scully she was so at ease with it and it made me feel at ease with it and she felt like you…her little petite frame, so frail yet trying so hard to keep strong. I umm—we woke up and she was kissing me…." Scully moved her leg away from Mulder's hand and looked at him.

"Did you kiss her?" she was cold and jealous and he knew it was to be expected but he had to tell her, he couldn't keep it bottled up, these were her last moments.

"She said I did, but in my defense I was half asleep and had no idea what was going on at first, I did push her away and she apologized. Scully, that girl needed someone to love her so bad, she needed the comfort that you and I kept a distance for so long…remember when we first kissed? All the tension between us just melted away, like the world didn't matter, all the monsters were gone and together we were a better people because we had the devotion to each other that was based more on respect and friendship than intimacy at first."

Scully smiled slightly at the thought of their first legitimate kiss, not any New Year's kiss, but when they had decided to take that plunge and express themselves intimately to each other. The way she melted into his lips and touch, tender and loving at first, quickly turning into frenzied groping and ravenous bodies claiming each other, she would never forget their first time having sex. It was a lavish affair and both of them needed that comfort and love after so many years of tension between them.

"Scully, when she was slipping away, I held her hand—so tight. I didn't want to let her go, I know she was trying to hang on but she, deep down, knew it wasn't going to happen, I wanted her to feel good Scully…I wanted her to not worry about her pain, to relax as best she could under the circumstances, I did kiss her Scully…" he paused as she let it sink in, it's not like he full on cheated on her at all but he had enough respect for Scully to tell her the truth. "She sobbed terribly into me and I watched her go…I needed to give her that love, it wasn't a kiss that you and I would share, though from her point of view it might have felt like it. But it was a kiss of respect, tenderness; she relaxed and was at total peace with it all. I knew she was pained but she was happy and that was the least I could do for her."

"Mulder—"she wasn't even sure how to respond.

"Scully, you know I'll always be devoted to you. _Always._" He reassured his affections towards her as often as he could.

"I know…"they were quiet for several minutes. "Well on that note, Rebecca died from severe swelling in her brain, just too much pressure. Guess no matter the circumstances we couldn't stimulate her enough huh?" she grinned at him. "She really had a brilliant mind…too bad it was all derived from the tumor."

"You know what was funny though Scully? For as improved she felt during the intellectual stimuli, she responded best with emotional stimuli. When you said I should come by I had prepared myself with a lot of little trivia bits but when I asked if she wanted it—she just wanted me to lie with her." It felt good to talk about this part of Rebecca's life. They didn't know much about her as a whole but being able to put the pieces together outside of the hospital, it felt strangely cleansing. "She just didn't understand how to balance her life out to what her brain was telling her she needed."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Scully sighed and readjusted herself to lie back against Mulder's shoulder, wrapping his lanky arm around her and hugging it tightly. "Thank you."

"I'm assuming you aren't hungry…" Mulder piped up, knowing the answer before he even finished.

"You know me too well," Scully laughed quietly as she closed her eyes and relaxed against him. She was grateful Rebecca came into their lives; she made them see a new light as apparent partners. There would always be a partnership between them that was unbreakable. Scully never knew how much she appreciated Mulder's help until he jumped into this particular case with her, his dedication to Rebecca helped her focus on the health aspect as Mulder took over the emotional part of it. And yet again medicine failed while emotional response took over. "Tell me…after all these years why it is your damn thinking wins over mine ninety percent of the time?" They laughed together, realizing that even in grieving together they were stronger.

Scully didn't have a problem falling asleep on Mulder shortly after their conversation ended and he loved it, the way her breathing eased up and her body contoured to his. He felt sudden warmth on his cheek and closed his eyes, relishing the ghost kiss that did indeed follow him home, Mulder smiled and bent himself down planting a light kiss on Scully's cheek, smiling at the love he has and had given.


End file.
